


14 days

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, angsty
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka berjarak dari ujung ke ujung dan tidak pernah bersatu. — Satoshi, Mayaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka, Oreki Houtarou, Eru Chitanda  
> Warning: Oneshot; Setting: Future. Angsty. Cheesy. Chara death.
> 
> Enjoy!

**day 14**

Dia datang dan pergi secepat angin. Secepat kilat menyambar dan berhenti. Secepat roket meluncur dan terbang. Satoshi tidak bisa berhenti untuk berharap bahwa semuanya terlalu cepat dan dia masih berharap—semoga belum terlambat—bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Namun semua ekspektasinya terlalu klise dan mustahil untuk dikabulkan.

Satoshi berada di bawah pohon sakura, membayangkan Mayaka yang sedang berdiri, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan wajahnya merengut lalu mengatakan, “Ya ampun, Satoshi, berhenti mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak!”

Walaupun demikian, setelah menangis lagi hari ini, Satoshi berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat dan melonggar, kemudian dia mengecamkan dalam hati bahwa ini adalah realita.

.

**day 13**

Akhirnya Satoshi punya hati.

Dia menangis dan terisak dan tertidur lalu bangun untuk menangisi kepergian Mayaka sekali lagi, sambil mengatai dirinya sendiri _idiot idiot idiot_ kenapa dia tidak pernah ada untuk Mayaka.

.

**day 12**

“Satoshi, mau main ke rumahku untuk meminjam buku—“

Satoshi mematikan teleponnya karena kata buku mengingatkannya akan Mayaka. Ia tahu Houtarou berusaha menghibur, tapi salahnya sendiri kenapa untuk tidak mencoba peka.

Di dekat jendela, Satoshi bisa melihat rambut kecokelatan Mayaka disepuh angin dan bibirnya membentuk seringaian, “Akhirnya aku bisa membaca pikiran Fu-ku-chan~!”

Satoshi tidak berkedip sebelum akhirnya bayangan ilusif itu mengabur dari pandangannya, dan Satoshi menggunakan kukunya untuk menggores kulitnya sendiri agar dia tetap sadar bahwa ada rasa sakit yang lebih parah dari sakit fisik, yaitu imajinasimu tak sesuai kenyataan.

Ia membanting dirinya ke kasur dan membenamkan kepala di bantal sampai berjam-jam berikutnya.

.

**day 11**

.

Satoshi bercermin dan melihat bayangannya di kaca.

Bibir pecah-pecah, wajah pucat, mata loyo dan rambut kusut adalah ciri khasnya saat ini.

.

**day 10**

.

“Kau tahu apa yang lebih mengerikan dari kematian?” tanya Satoshi pada Houtarou, ingin tahu apa jawaban dari anak paling jenius yang pernah dia kenal. Houtarou mengangkat bahu bukan karena dia tidak tahu jawabannya, tapi karena dia malas menjawab.

Satoshi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Kakinya dientak-entakkan. Houtarou mendengus sebelum menjawab, “Apa?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

.

**day 9**

.

“Satoshi-kun, kau harus makan,” ujar Chitanda sambil mengulurkan semangkuk sup yang tidak disentuh Satoshi sejak lima menit yang lalu, atau, lima jam yang lalu—karena Satoshi sekarang tidak bisa membedakan waktu. Chitanda menyenggol tangannya. Satoshi mengerjap.

“O-oh. Aku bisa makan sendiri, Chitanda-san.”

Chitanda ingin membuka mulut, protes, tapi Houtarou yang ada di ambang pintu menahan ocehan Chitanda dengan satu tatapan. Chitanda berdiri dari tempat tidur Satoshi dan meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di atas nakas.

“Satoshi-kun, makan ya.”

Satoshi tidak menjawab. Houtarou menyuruh Chitanda keluar terlebih dahulu dan menutup pintu tepat sebelum Chitanda bertanya ada apa dan menyebutkan _aku penasaran aku penasaran_.

“Penyesalan itu menggerogotimu, ‘kan?”

.

**day 8**

.

“Seandainya aku tahu bahwa saat dia pergi adalah secepat ini, aku akan mengatakannya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.”

Houtarou tertawa. Sinis. “Percuma. Kau mau bilang apa sekarang? Orangnya sudah pergi. Apa yang kau katakan, _aku tidak mau terobsesi dengan apa pun_?”

Satoshi membeku di tempatnya, sekali pun tidak berani menoleh ke tempat di mana barusan dia melihat bayangan Mayaka. Dia berani bersumpah bayangan itu terlihat nyata.

“Ya, ya, penyesalan memang datang ter—“

“Hentikan kata-kata klise itu, aku muak.”

Houtarou memang tidak punya hati. Ekspresinya stoik dan kata-katanya tidak dikontrol, lebih lagi sikap malasnya yang menjengkelkan semua orang. Tapi Satoshi bergeming karena dia tahu Houtarou benar.

Dia menyesal.

.

**day 7**

.

Dia memecahkan perabotan yang ada di apartemennya, melukai diri sendiri dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang dia sebabkan, dan kemudian duduk termangu di lantai marmer sambil sesekali menatap kejauhan.

Iya, sampai kapan pun dia memang bodoh.

.

**day 6**

.

Tangannya bergetar dan sesekali dia merasa tremor di tubuhnya menjalar sampai ke kepala atau bahkan merasuki otaknya. Tangannya terulur, ingin menyentuh foto yang terakhir kali dia ambil bersama Mayaka saat kelulusan. Ada empat orang di sana; dia di sebelah Houtarou dan di sebelah Houtarou ada Chitanda, serta Mayaka di paling ujung. Mereka berjarak dari ujung ke ujung dan tidak pernah bersatu.

—fotonya saja. Orangnya sudah pergi.

Tapi foto itu tak tersentuh dan beberapa hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun berikutnya akan berdebu dan usang dan tidak ada yang mengingatnya lagi.

.

**day 5**

Satoshi mengerling ke arah Houtarou dan Chitanda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda; Houtarou dengan tatapan malas seakan-akan Satoshi adalah sampah yang harus dilenyapkan karena ekspresinya begitu memuakkan, sementara Chitanda memiliki sepasang mata keibuan yang perhatian dan Satoshi takut kalau dia benar-benar butuh perhatian _saat ini_.

Kedua mata Chitanda sembap, masih bengkak, sementara Houtarou terlihat biasa. Satoshi tahu Houtarou sangat keji dan tidak punya perasaan—tapi Mayaka kan teman dari, katakanlah, waktu remaja.

Ketika Houtarou pergi, Chitanda mendekati Satoshi, mata keunguannya melebar seperti biasa, tapi bengkak, lalu berbisik di telinganya dengan suara bergetar, “Houtarou berbicara dengan Mayaka tadi siang. Dia menghubungi nomor ponselnya, lalu berbicara seperti, _aku memang brengsek karena tidak pernah menjadi teman yang baik, tapi percayalah, kepergianmu juga meninggalkan duka bahkan bagi orang seperti aku_.”

Chitanda bisa membaca pikiran. Satoshi selalu tahu itu. Dia mengangguk dan menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya.

Houtarou sangatlah pemberani karena Satoshi tidak akan kosen untuk berbicara dengan Mayaka lagi.

.

**day 4**

.

Satoshi termenung di tempat tidurnya, sekali matanya terpejam maka akan terbayang wajah Mayaka ketika mengucapkan hal yang sama, _aku menyukaimu,_ tapi tidak pernah dibalas oleh kata-kata yang sama.

Dia tidak berani tidur karena takut bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang pesawat yang jatuh.

.

**day 3**

.

Satoshi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di apartemennya di Jepang (apartemennya yang lama sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika). Satoshi menolak untuk menginap di rumah Houtarou sebab:

  1.        Dia tidak ingin Houtarou melihatnya dalam kondisi kacau
  2.       Dia tidak ingin dia terlihat benar-benar kacau di mata orang lain
  3.       Dia butuh sendiri, dan
  4.       Dia tak pernah punya cukup waktu untuk sendiri



.

**day 2**

.

Sesampainya di Jepang, yang Satoshi lakukan adalah mencari Houtarou lalu meminta penjelasan penuh.

“Dia ingin mengunjungimu ke Amerika,” Houtarou menghela napas, “Sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu, ingat? Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau ingin mengunjungimu silakan saja datang ke sana, tempatmu akan selalu terbuka untuk kami.”

“…”

“Pesawatnya jatuh.”

Satoshi tidak sanggup menahan diri agar tetap tenang.

.

**day 1**

“Halo?” Satoshi menyambar telepon dengan ceria, tangan kanan sibuk melakukan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk di balik meja, sementara tangan kiri berusaha menyeimbangkan antara telinga dan tangan.

“Halo, Satoshi.”

Satoshi hampir melompat girang karena tidak pernah mendengar suara Houtarou selama, kira-kira dua tahun penuh. Tentu dia tidak bisa melupakan suara Houtarou yang malas dan tidak ada penekanan sama sekali. Sekarang pun begitu; bedanya kali ini sedikit mendesak.

“Terbang dari Amerika ke Jepang, sekarang juga.”

“Whoa whoa, rileks, Houtarou.” Satoshi menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, karena, kautahu kan berbicara dengan Houtarou itu jarang jarang _jarang_ sekali. Satoshi menyeringai lebar walaupun Houtarou tak dapat melihatnya. “Aku kan memutuskan ke sini karena ingin bekerja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku begitu—“

“Mayaka.”

“… hah?”

“Urgen.”

“Dia rindu padaku, ya? Kenapa tidak bilang langsung sih—“

Ada keheningan yang panjang walaupun Satoshi dengan sengaja memotong kalimatnya sendiri agar disambung oleh Houtarou. Namun kalimat itu selalu menggantung dan tak pernah jelas.

“Mayaka kecelakaan—“

Satoshi membiarkan kertas-kertas kerjanya berantakan di belakang meja dan segera—dengan cepat—berkata bahwa atasannya bahwa dia ada urusan dan pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan lagi pula tinggal tujuh belas menit lagi sebelum jamnya pulang, dan atasannya mengangguk setuju.

Pada pagi buta, Satoshi baru bisa mendapatkan tiket dari Amerika ke Jepang.

.

(fin)


End file.
